


Dangerous

by BrokePerception



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokePerception/pseuds/BrokePerception
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 7.05 Bombshell. Julia Eberly's never been too easygoing. What if the usual roles get reversed, the guy should fall for a bad girl instead of the girl for a bad boy? Hulia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous

The lyrics used in this piece of fan-fiction, are from _Dangerous._ I don't own anything; it belongs to Kardinal Offishall (ft. Akon).

* * *

_Girl I can notice but to  
Notice you  
Noticing me_  
  


_From across the room_  
 _I can see it and can't stop myself from looking_  
 _And noticing you_  
 _Noticing me  
  
Watch out I've seen her type before _

She knew what she was seeing in his eyes. Love. Even after all she'd done, he would still love her. He'd still look at her with the same expression as seventeen years back, when she'd only known him as John Walden. When the two of them has been so close that they'd conceived another human being, a baby boy that she'd named Kyle and had grown up to resemble his father and mother in respectively their appearance and character.

Kyle had clearly gotten the looks from his father: fiery red hair and blue eyes, while he'd gotten his mother's stubborn and somewhat bipolar side. Their son sometimes had the tendency to be able to switch moods very easily. He usually had extremes in his feelings, too. He couldn't seem to be just a little bit angry or cheerful, but always dangerously angry and overly cheerful. That was sure something he'd gotten from Julia.

_That girl is so dangerous_  
 _That girl is so dangerous_  
 _That girl is a bad girl_  
 _I've seen her type before_  
  
 _She's so dangerous_  
 _That girl is so dangerous_  
 _That girl is a bad girl_  
  
 _Yeah_

"Horatio?" The blonde carefully started. "Could you please hold me?"

The red haired Lieutenant didn't answer, but just used one arm to pull her close to him, tucking her blond head under his chin and rubbing her lower back lovingly as she couldn't really help but inhale his scent, the same particular scent which had drawn her to him all these years back. It still did. She could still feel herself float as her forehead rested into his shoulder… float herself back to the times when she'd only known him as John Walden, unaware that it could have been an undercover name for a police officer really called Horatio Caine. Back to the times when she'd been a nurse and innocent. That already seemed ages back. Innocence.

Julia Eberly couldn't stop thinking about these times. She still remembered when the two of them had first met each other. It had been the cliché meeting: the girl accidentally dropping her bag, and the boy always polite and helping her. She thought she even still remembered the night Kyle had been conceived. It had been the one time when they hadn't used protection.

* * *

"I missed you, John," Julia panted, as she tried getting rid of the man's shirt, his hands very eager to unbutton hers, too. There were no words available to describe the pure longing in both; the pure longing to touch one another's bare skin and make love to each other.

"I'm sorry," John whispered in her left ear before biting the earlobe. "I couldn't get to you sooner."

"Oh, just fuck me hard," she moaned, as his lips went searching for her reddish nipple.

* * *

Julia gently leaned up to look deep into his bright blue eyes and found herself leaning in to touch lips. Whether he was now John Walden or Horatio Caine, she really loved this man. His lips tasted still the same… still screamed at her to continue whatever she did.

"Please..." she begged, leading his hand towards her breast and cupping it. Easily, Horatio picked up the woman that he'd once known as Julia Eberly. He slowly carried her inside bridal style. Maybe he was getting too old for this. As he carried Julia further into the bedroom, neatly closing the doors with his foot, Horatio, however, could imagine things that actually still suited the age that he wore at that point...


End file.
